It's Not Uncommon
by heyMAY
Summary: I know, ANOTHER season finale story. But people need closure! So I'm trying to give it to them.


_**Chapter One;  
**__**What's It To You?**_

"_She's the bee's knees  
__And I am the cat's meow."  
—__Owl City_

**Disclaimer; I do not own Castle.**

It wasn't that often he felt like this. In fact, he's never felt like this. He's never been in love, because Richard Castle does not fall in love. He loves and leaves, just a one-night stand kind of guy. But something's different with this girl. She was different. She didn't fall for every line he gave, and he had said more than enough the first time she met him. _"Where would you like it?" _Well, isn't that quite the provocative line? But no, she didn't want that from him. She wasn't charmed by the bad boy thing. In fact, she seemed to hate it. She didn't like it when he complimented her, at least that was what she made it seem like. She didn't like it when he made sex jokes, and she _definitely _didn't like it when he didn't do things the way she wanted. He was different to her, too.

She obviously had never had someone like him, someone who goes out of control and who cannot be stopped. It probably doesn't work like this for her, she's probably always aware and in control over everyone. But nope, no one can control him, and he's sure she felt a little threatened by that. She didn't like it, but he did.

He liked everything about her. Her ability to be strong willed, to not give in (most of the time), and nothing really makes him feel different. She didn't _want _to go on a date with a boy like that, and he loved her for everything. He liked it when she was controlling, he liked it when she was open..

To be really honest, he'd always liked Beckett. He'd wanted something different, new, and she was like an alien. In a good way, you know. She was everything that he didn't know. She was the strong but sensitive girl, the one who was always private about her life. She never wanted to be on page six and went for guys who're more put together and don't fuck up—literally.

But, like a lot of good things in life, it was one which he couldn't have. She was dating Demming, and as much as he loved to go to the precinct, hang out with Esposito, Ryan, Captain Montgomery, and even sometimes Lanie, she was what he wanted. He could see them some other time, and as much as he loved her, he wasn't going to sit around and just watch her be with Demming. He'd waited forever for her, but she chose the safer bet.

It broke his heart, but it was time to move on.

So here he was, in the car with Gina. He wanted to move on, yes, but he guessed he could've picked _someone _better. Gina was, after all, his ex-wife. So why did he invite her again?

"Rick?"

"Yes?"

"You're not yourself right now, what's wrong?"

Avoiding the question, he said, "What do you mean by, 'you're not acting yourself'?"

"I mean you're really quiet, you've got a weird look on your face, and when you do talk, you're not acting yourself."

"'Not myself'?"

"Yeah. Usually you're all flirty, and you love sex jokes. You haven't come up with one the entire time we've been in the car. You've also got this far away look in your face, like something's bothering you."

* * *

"Beckett?"

"Yeah, Lanie?"

"You okay?"

"What do you mean?"

Lanie sighed. "Girl, you know exactly what I mean."

"I… I don't know. Can we talk somewhere else?" Lanie knew the translation was, 'No I'm not okay. I don't want to talk about this around everyone.'

"Okay. Come on, we'll go."

By the time they had gotten to her apartment, she was starting to feel even worse than when Castle had told her Gina was going to the Hamptons with him. The whole thing had finally completely sunk in. It felt worse than ever. It felt like her whole world was gone. Like someone or something had stolen her heart, and there was a space left from where it had gone missing. It seemed to be that she was going to have to bleed a lot tonight, having to live without it.

"Kate, what exactly happened? What did he say?"

She was about to cry now. Blinking and choking back tears, she said, "He.. He didn't say anything. He invited his ex-wife to the Hamptons, after he asked me and I said no."

Lanie looked confused. "Why'd you say no?"

"I didn't know… I… well; I didn't realize that I liked him yet. I was… still dating Demming and then I thought maybe-"

"You _were_?"

"Yeah, I just broke up will him right before I went to Castle's party."

"But what were you telling Castle?"

"I was starting to tell him… that I like him." She said the last part quietly, to avoid screaming and squealing, although she knew Lanie could hear it.

"You what?" Lanie pretended to not hear and leaned closer.

"I…like him."

"What was that?" She put a hand to her ear this time, symbolizing she still didn't know.

"I LIKE CASTLE," Beckett said loudly, even for herself, and immediately put her hand over her mouth. The whole building must know that she had feelings for him, now! _Nice job, Kate._

Lanie was grinning though, obviously smug with what she accomplished. Then her face turned serious.

"Look, I know you really like him and all, but it sounds like Castle's trying to move on. I know he liked you in the first place, so don't even try to deny it. He invited Gina because you said no, and I'm not saying it's your fault, but if you want him back, you have to tell him that soon. Like, tell him you need to talk to him. Over the phone, though, because he's going to the Hamptons, But you can't tell him how you feel on the phone, 'kay?"

"Lanie, I knew not to tell him that I'm in love with him over the phone," Beckett stated, and after she took my hand off my face and then froze. _Did I really just say that I loved him? Out of nowhere, and unconsciously?_

Lanie realized the significance of what she said, and replied that she should really go after him if she was in love with him. She knew how rarely that came along with her friend.

* * *

"Gina, we're here," he told her, because she had taken a nap in the car.

She stirred slowly before becoming completely awake, and got out of the car soon after he did. She smiled to herself, and locked her arm in his.

"Are you ready for the Hamptons, Rick?"

He plastered a smile on his face and said, "Of course," and left out the 'if you were Beckett' part. "Hey, Gina, are you sure you want to stay here with me? After all, you do know I am a mess to stay with.." he ended up trailing off.

"Yeah, I know. I can deal. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, it's just, maybe you'd changed your mind in the car. After all, we were pretty silent."

"It sounds to me like you're changing your mind more than I am."

He quickly covered up and said, "No, that's not it, I'm just making sure."

She believed him, thank God. "Okay. Well then, maybe later we can come up with something to do together," she said giggling, although he knew exactly what she meant.

* * *

Beckett was sad, tired, and felt unhealthy. Lanie was now gone, so she had no one to talk to. Usually she found that to be a good thing, sitting at home, by herself, but she felt like she needed someone now than ever. _No, no, Kate, _she thought to herself, _Not again. You're strong, you don't need someone's shoulder. You can get through this by yourself. People couldn't be trusted to keep a secret anyway._ But then why did it feel so wrong? Why did it feel like the exact opposite?

She was scrolling through her phone, and before she knew what she was doing, Beckett had hit the speed dial button and the phone was ringing in her ear for Castle. _Well, too late now. You already called him so you might as well go through with it. But what the hell are you planning to say, smarty?_

She didn't expect him to pick up, so when he did, she sucked her breath in sharply and stayed still.

_**A/N: **__This originally was going to be a one-shot, but I guess it kinda turned into a story so… Here you go aha! Hope you enjoyed! And hit that __**review button! **__You know you want to! ;)_

_Oh, and, I re-did the story this time because of some constructive criticism and a little help from _**xxxBekaForEvaxxx**!_ Thank you so much! :)_


End file.
